1. Field
One or more example embodiments relate to a system and method for providing a knowledge sharing service based on user relationship information of a social network service (SNS).
2. Description of the Related Art
Information and communication technology represented by the Internet and mobile communication has changed modern people's life patterns. As personal computers having Internet access have been supplied to almost all households, schools, and offices, information can be obtained through web sites, products can be purchased using electronic commerce, news can be exchanged using email, and the like. Just a few years ago, people were able to use only voice call-oriented mobile communication services with a mobile communication terminal. However, a wireless Internet service whereby Internet-based data communication services can be provided to even mobile communication terminals has recently been introduced.
Recently, much attention has been paid to social network services (SNSs) using wired/wireless Internet services. SNSs are systems that provide a platform for users to build social networks based on common interests and/or demographics. SNSs have enabled users to form social networks using the Internet, and are generally classified into web-based services, such as Facebook (http://www.facebook.com/), Twitter (http://www.twitter.com/), Cyworld (http://www.cyworld.com/), etc., and mobile-based services, such as Kakaotalk, Line, and the like.
Information disclosed in this Background section was already known to the inventors before achieving the inventive concept or is technical information acquired in the process of achieving the inventive concept. Therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to the public in this country.